


A Kissing Trap

by greenfanfic304



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfanfic304/pseuds/greenfanfic304
Summary: What happens when Kara, a Hogwarts staff member, is caught under the magical mistletoe with her coworker/crush, Cat Grant? Harry Potter AU





	A Kissing Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mitski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitski/gifts).



> Some canon and non-canon relating to Harry Potter series for Supercat- Harry Potter AU to work.

Kara, in her green dress with black intricate lace overlay, sways to the music and drinks a non-alcoholic punch as she supervises the students at Yule Ball. Hogwarts has hosted a Yule Ball every year instead of just during the Triwizard Tournament year after the “Golden Trio’s era”. Kara loves Hogwarts. She came to work at Hogwarts, even though she was a student in Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she hates that people do not take her seriously when she took a post of Assistant of Care for Magical Creatures when Hagrid couldn’t keep up with all of the magical and non-magical animals. She also does some assistant work for Transfiguration by providing rats and birds to Cat Grant.

Kara looks over to see Cat admonishing two students. She admires Cat, who was also a student of the American school, and how she still gains respect from her fellow professors for her work. Kara thinks that Cat looks gorgeous in her deep purple long sleeved gown. 

Kara feels the tap on her shoulder. She turns around and yells, “Winn! I mean, Schott.” They are being mindful of students around them. Winn laughs because Kara is still adjusting to him being at Hogwarts after he started to work there a few months ago. Winn dramatically bows down with his hand out to her.

“Danvers, do you want to dance?”

“Yes, I would be delighted to.” Kara takes Winn’s hand.

They take a ballroom position. Kara feels Winn move forward, and she goes along with him.

Winn and Kara move jerkily off beat, as he keeps stepping on her toes.

“Ow, Schott!” Kara exclaims. “I know you. You do not have to do this waltz. We can do a basic waltz.”

“But..I..I want to use a skill that I’m learning.”

Kara takes a breath and pulls herself together in order to be patient, knowing that she will ice her feet later.

Winn awkwardly spins Kara, and Kara tries to follow it smoothly but fails it. Kara crashes into someone and hears an “oofs!” That’s when she realizes that she has bumped into Cat Grant. 

Kara quickly says, “I am so sorry, Miss Grant,” when she notices that Cat has spilled some of her drink.

“Danvers, how many times do I have to tell you to address me as Grant?” Cat sharply asked.

“Sorry. It was an accident,” Kara recovers. She accidentally calls Cat, “Miss Grant” like she did in her past job, which was an internship in the muggle world.

A long silence envelopes Kara and Cat. Kara looks around to find Winn for help to make a conversation with Cat but sees that he is nowhere to be found. She shakes her head. Winn must be terrified at the idea of approaching Cat Grant. 

While Cat and Kara are standing there, they hear the twinkling sounds above their heads.

Cat and Kara both look up to see mistletoe suddenly appear above them.

Cat rolls her eyes and yells, “All right! Who put the mistletoe there?”

Kara watches how a bunch of students begin whispering.

She coughs and blushes, “Um, I can kiss you on your cheek.”  

“I don’t think that will free us.”

Kara watches Cat extending her hand out to a invisible barrier. Then, they see how the barrier blurs by Cat’s touch.

“Oh, that’s right! Magical mistletoe, duh.” Kara laughs and nervously touches her glasses.

“Obviously...” Cat says, voice dripping with sarcasm.  

Kara watches Cat leaning forward. Her brain shuts down as she feels the electricity from Cat’s lips on her own.

However, their kiss is over as quickly as it began by Cat pulling away. Kara opens her eyes to see Cat’s dilated eyes and her blushing cheeks.

Kara snapped out of whatever odd spell she was in when she hears the students loudly applauding and whistling.

“Enough! I will find out who charmed it!” Cat yells. 

Cat pulls out her want to detect a magic signature spell and recognizes the color combinations. She yells, “Miss Moore!”

Kara winces and feels sorry for Miss Moore because the poor kid looks pale.

Cat and Kara look at each other again. Kara looks down at Cat’s lips as she licks them.

“Um, night, Danvers.”

She watches Cat walking away from her to give a student a detention.

Winn and Lucy witness the whole thing.

Winn whispered, “Lucy, why are they not making out?”

“First, those mistletoes are sold-out. That one was different. Secondly, that kid obviously does not have the ability to charm a simple mistletoe well enough for that to be the outcome.”

“I think Danvers likes Grant.”

“Yes, you saw that! All that eye sex today,” Lucy whispers, “I caught Cat checking Kara out earlier.”

Out in the hallway by the ball, Cat turns around after dismissing Miss Moore. The student explained to her that the mistletoe was meant for herself and her crush but still no excuse, so Miss Moore has two weeks of a detention with Danvers when school starts back. Thinking of Danvers, Cat touches her lips but removes her hand quickly. She mentally kicks herself for thinking of a thing about Kara because she is positive that Kara is not interested in her.

Cat and Kara don’t cross paths again until the staff meeting at the end of the holidays. 

The staff meeting ends with Headmaster Filius Flitwick says it.

Kara gets out of her chair and bumps into Cat. Cat loses her balance, and Kara’s hands land on Cat’s waist, as Cat’s land on Kara’s biceps. They quickly jump apart.

“Um, I will see you in your class next week...with rats.I mean..birds.” Kara corrects herself, trying to ignore the awkwardness of what just happened.

Cat clears her throat and affirms it with a nod. “Correct.”

Winn witnesses Cat and Kara’s moment and goes to find Lucy.    
\-------------------------------------------------------  
On Friday afternoon, Cat receives a message and frowns when she realizes a message is from Headmaster Filius Flitwick. She learns that there has been an issue about a course material involving birds and a need to meet at the staff room at five this evening. She finds the message suspicious. A meeting on the weekend?.

Cat arrives at five sharp. She sees Kara, and they walk into the staff room at the same time. They take their usual seats. Then, they see a weasel patronus. The patronus announces with the Headmaster’s voice that he apologizes for not reaching them sooner, but the issue has been resolved. Cat shakes her head knowing. Flitwick is lying, but she keeps trying to figure it out why. Then, she hears Kara letting out a sigh with a relief. They both move to get up at the same time. That’s when Cat hears twinkling and then a chime three times above their heads.

“What the hell,” Cat says under her breath as she finally puts together pieces quickly.  

“Oh, okay,” Kara says as she spots a mistletoe and then quickly kisses her.

Cat swoons with some surprise by the kiss.

“See, no problem,” Kara exclaims. Kara shrugs her shoulders, even though she is blushing. She starts to move, then she bumps into a barrier and frowns at it.

Cat shakes herself and says, “Danvers, did you hear the chimes?”

“Yeah, but how is that different?”

“We have to kiss longer as in,” Cat gulps before finishing, “three minutes.”  

Kara stares at her with a mouth open. Then, she recovers herself to ask. “Why, why is it here?”

“Because Filius did it.” Cat retorts.

“How do you know?”

“Is it a coincidence that we end up in this room for a meeting instead of his office? On Friday?”

“Oh.”

“So...we should get start it, but I would start off by taking off our teaching robes.”

“What?” 

“To make ourselves comfortable. Since we are about to makeout, I rather not do it in our stuffy robes.”

“Okay, okay. yeah, I..I can do that.” Kara rushingly says with a nod fervently. They take off their robes. Kara has on muggle clothing, which happens to be navy straight leg jeans with a polka dotted blouse. Kara sets her robe down and sees that Cat has on a tailored, blue and black outfit. Kara gulps. She looks at her hands and realizes she does not know where to put them.

“Kara.”

Kara snaps her head up at the sound of her name.

“Don’t get used to this kiss.”

“Yes, Miss Grant.”

“Cat.”

“Yeah, sure, Cat,” Kara nervously laughs.  

“Kara, you may put your hands on my waist.”

“Of course. Right.”

Kara places her hands on Cat’s waist, while Cat caresses Kara from her forearms up to her shoulders.

“Just relax. It’s three minutes.”

“Wait, how do we know it is over?” Kara pauses them when Cat leans forward.

“You will feel the barrier leaving,” Cat explains.  

“Right.”

“Stop stalling. I have papers to grade.”

“Yeah. I, I am supposed to meet Winn for dinner. We...We definitely should go right into it.”

Cat nods and leans forward.

Kara closes her eyes. Then, she thinks, “Oh, my Gods” after feeling Cat’s lips. Kare revels at the feel of Cat’s soft lips, especially the way her lips fit with hers. 

The first few seconds are a few pecks to test the water. Then, Cat slowly removes Kara’s glasses to set them on the table. Kara sees how Cat’s eyes are full blown and closes her own automatically when she feels Cat moving closer to her.

Then, their kiss progresses into a full makeout as Cat’s lips massage Kara’s. Kara cannot breathe and wraps her arms around Cat’s waist for closeness. Then, she feels Cat’s hands caressing her neck and her back. Kara hears Cat moaning, and she decides to cross the line she had drawn in her own mind, so she nips Cat’s lips. The next thing Kara knows, their tongues are dueling. She doesn't know how it happens. Kara’s hands slip down to Cat’s ass, but she quickly realizes it and begins to move her hands back up.

“Leave it.” Cat demands. She kisses her fiercely again, and Kara reacts enthusiastically back. Kara places her hands back and squeezes. She feels the pool of heat in her lower abdomen and wonders if that is a side effect of the mistletoe.

Kara gasps when she realizes that Cat has pushed her back into a wall and that the barrier has been broken for awhile.

“Kara,” Cat breathes, “I very much want to go further.”

“Yes, Cat”

“Let’s go to my quarters.”

“Oh. Um, I hope this is not a quick...shag?”  

“Kara, I really like you.”

“Cat, maybe we just wait until a proper date? Not that I don’t want to,” she finishes hastily, making sure Cat doesn’t get the wrong impression

“Okay, we can wait.”

“This does not mean we cannot continue kissing.”

Cat predatorily smiles. Kara grins shyly.

They hold each other hands as they walk out of the room.

Winn and Lucy hide under the invisible cloak and watch Kara and Cat leaving the room in hand in hand while disheveled. They high five each other and later thank the headmaster for charming the mistletoe and helping with their plan of getting Cat and Kara together. It turns out that the headmaster totally ships it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, mamahl9711 for a beta reading.


End file.
